Among the many clinical decisions psychiatrists must make, assessment of a patient's risk of committing suicide is definitely among the most complex and demanding; identification of individuals at imminent suicidal risk is the most important decision a clinician makes. Currently, such assessment is done on a clinical intuitive level, which requires gathering and weighing a variety of information and data from numerous sources. These data include the patient's demographic profile, history, family evaluation and psychological factors, as well as the current situation as evaluated during the clinical interview. These data help in categorizing groups of people as “high risk” but they are not useful to determine if a patient is at imminent risk. Moreover, collecting such data is time consuming; required data to make a decision are usually not available in clinical situations requiring an immediate decision.